London Calling
by EmilyJaneB
Summary: Bella is running from her life in Phoenix, Will London be her saving grace? Or will the past find a way of catching up with her. (AH, Canon Couples)
1. Chapter 1

**London Calling**

* * *

Landing in Heathrow Airport with nothing but my backpack, purse and meagre savings was daunting I'm not sure what made me decide London, England was the best place to run to. I'm not even sure if it was a fully conscious decision, my knowledge of England was minimal at best.

I just knew that I could no longer stay in Phoenix and England was certainly a huge contrast to my old home. I liked to think this was the beginning of my fresh start away from the horrors of my past, but in reality I was just running away.

Walking out into the cool London air I took a deep breath. For the first time in what felt like years I could breathe again. Quickly swiping under my eyes to stop any tears from falling I jumped into an idling cab. With my basic knowledge of London I told the driver to take me to Soho; this being one of the few areas of London I knew the name of. Finally arriving in what I assumed to be Soho I paid the fair further diminishing my minimal funds and jumped out.

I knew looking for a job or a place to stay was my top priority. I began walking around looking for possibilities. I was lucky enough to find a help wanted sign in a bar window. The bar was called Twilight and my luck furthered when I saw the door was open.

Steeling myself, hoping to make a good first impression, I marched through the door. Not 5 steps in my luck ran out as I smacked straight into a very solid chest. Stumbling backwards, I looked up into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. I stood in awe, unabashedly ogling the Adonis of a man standing before me. After a moment I realised he was speaking to me. I snapped out of my daze, hearing a velvet smooth voice accompanied by the most gorgeous English accent I'd ever heard. It was music to my ears.

"I'm sorry but we're not actually open right now. I forgot to close the doors when the delivery guys left." I noticed the way his eyes moved up and down my body as he spoke. He was checking me out.

Blushing furiously, I said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize. I just saw the help wanted sign and saw the door open. I'm new to the area and really need a job so I was hoping the manager or owner was in so I could get an application. Sorry for bothering you, I'll be going now." I turned to leave, silently cursing myself for my rambling and stupidity.

Before I could turn all the way towards the door, he grabbed my arm. I flinched away from the contact.

He smiled sheepishly and dropped my arm. "Sorry. But I'm actually the one you need to speak to if you're looking for work. I can talk now if you're still interested."

I quickly thanked him and followed him to the bar. We each took a seat and he turned so he was facing me.

"First things first, what's your name?"

"Isabella. But I usually go by Bella."

"Right. Well, Bella, I'm Edward, Do you have any experience working in a bar?"

For the first time in a very long time, I silently thanked my Mother.

"My mom's partner owned a bar back home. My sister and I would often work there and it was only a small place, but I know how to mix a good drink and pour beer."

"Where is 'back home'?"

This question surprised me. I wasn't interested in talking about my past. As far as I was concerned, Phoenix was my past and I intended for it to stay that way.

"Ahh well . . . America?" I stumbled over my answer like it was a question in itself.

His eyes lit up as he began to chuckle, "I gathered you were American from the accent, but _where_ in America?"

"Phoenix," My quick reply surprised me. I hadn't intended to answer honestly.

"London's weather must be quite the shock for you then. How long do you intend to stay in London?"

"Indefinitely."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Twenty. You?"

"Twenty-four."

As the quick fire questions continued, I found myself relaxing in his presence. I barely knew the man, but I felt safe for the first time in a long time. The conversation became more relaxed. To an outsider it probably looked like we were long lost friends catching up.

I learned that the bar often held live performances and when he had the time he would often perform himself. He told me he was great with piano and guitar but his singing left something to be desired. At this I giggled, letting it slip that his voice sounded great to me. As soon as the words made it past my lips, my blush was quick to make an appearance. I told him I could play a little guitar myself but my strength was definitely singing. I decided to leave out the fact that I had been accepted to Julliard for singing. Just another thing that I had been forced to leave behind.

All was going well until a stunning strawberry blonde came storming into the bar.

"EDDIE! Why are you still here?! We were _supposed_ to meet at twelve. It's now two. I've been calling you and you weren't picking up!" She paused for a beat, taking in the scene before her. The rage that flashed in her eyes immediately intimidated me. "Who is this SLUT? Did you blow me off to spend time with her?!"

Edward was in a relationship. I felt like all the air had been sucked out of me, as well as a little stunned that I had already taken a liking to him.

Edward looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Annoyance then took over his features.

"Tanya, my office, now!" growled Edward. As he stood to leave for his office, I felt like I was intruding and immediately wanted to crawl and hide.

"Actually Edward I should probably leave, thank you."

He seemed to panic for a second before putting up a calm facade.

"Bella, can you come back tonight at 8pm? I'd like to show you the ropes so you can start. It'd help to ease you into it before we get hit with the hectic weekend crowd tomorrow night."

This took me off guard. I assumed he'd want to appease his girlfriend and hiring me would surely anger her further. But securing a job on my first day in London would make life a whole lot easier. I quickly accepted, leaving the bar and the seething gaze of Tanya.

Back on the street, I needed to find a place to stay. After walking a few blocks, I found a hostel that offered single rooms. It wasn't the nicest place, but it would fit my budget. Once I'd worked a few shifts and ensured the job was definitely mine, I would be able to look for a more permanent place.

Once inside my new room, I emptied my bag. It contained my laptop, phone, makeup bag, a photo album, my journal and one of my Dad's old shirts that I wore to bed every night. This is all I'd come to London with. I decided I should grab something to eat and go shopping for a few clothes before I had to be back at Twilight.

A couple of hours shopping and a few pairs of shoes and lingerie (an indulgence I couldn't avoid. I always felt that wearing sexy under garments boosted my confidence) later, I went to a local supermarket. I picked up a few needed toiletries; pleased when I found the same shampoo I used back home. Stopping at a little deli on my way back to the room, I finally made it home at about six.

I was pleased at the day's events. I now had a suitable wardrobe for the London winter, I was employed and I had a cheap place to stay for awhile. Things were looking good for me.

I ate the sub I had bought and began unpacking my other purchases. I got dressed for work in a pair of tight black jeans, black high heeled ankle boots and my favourite purchase, a Black Keys band shirt, knotting it at the waist. I fixed my make-up, threw my long, wavy, brown hair up into a pony tail and bundled up against the cold London air with a scarf and the new khaki hooded jacket I had bought. Grabbing my purse, I headed out the door already feeling exhausted; it had been a long day and I was definitely suffering jet lag. On my way to Twilight, I bought a large cup of hot coffee, hoping it would get me through the night.

* * *

**Need to thank my Beta Emmyscool10 big help with keeping the flow of the story and definitely will prove to be helpful in the future with keeping Bella American, seeing as I am a New Zealander. All Feed back is welcome, I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LC**

* * *

I arrived at Twilight ten minutes early. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. There was a decent sized stage at one end of the room, a piano on one side of it, a drum set at back, and a microphone stand front and centre. The stage had two large speakers on either side of it with more throughout the audience. In front of the stage were high tables and stools. The bar itself was on the opposite end of the room, a few booth seats next to it. There was a narrow corridor beside the bar that I assumed led to storage rooms, offices and bathrooms. Looking up, I found there was also a mezzanine area that had its own small bar and more booths/tables. It looked to be a small private VIP area.

The bar must be more popular than I originally thought. Exclusive enough for VIP's.

I made my way over to the bar. Behind it stood a huge guy cleaning glasses and he immediately had me on edge. He turned to me and smiled. His hair was curly and he had the biggest dimples. My fears subsided; he reminded me of a giant teddy bear.

"What can I do for you, love?"

"Is Edward in? He hired me earlier to help out at the bar. I was told to be here tonight to get a feel for the place?" It came out like a question.

His eyes grew and a brilliant smile appeared on his face.

"You must be Bella. My name's Emmett and I'm E's older brother, as well as the manager."

Emmett was really quite charming; I was surprised to learn he was Edwards's brother. The resemblance between the two was minimal.

"I thought Edward was the manager? Seeing as he hired me."

At this, Emmett chuckled and suddenly I could see the similarities. Their mannerisms were very similar.

"I suppose Edward forgot to tell you that he owns the place, he can hire whoever he wants."

"Wow, he owns the bar? That's very impressive for a twenty-four year old."

As I said this, I felt a presence behind me and knew it had to be Edward. I turned around, finding him smiling in amusement.

"It's not all that impressive, Bella. Emmett and I inherited money. Emmett only works here part time to help out. You'll be training to take over his head bartender role so he can leave and focus on his own business."

"You want me to take over the manger role? I'm not... I don't think I'm qualified for that," I stuttered, stunned that he would trust me with such a position when my experience was so minimal.

"You see Bella; it's not a very hard job. If you can bartend and delegate, you'll be fine. I just need someone I can trust, as you'll often have to supervise the cashing out at the end of the night. From what I can tell, you're pretty trustworthy." He winked.

I blushed; flattered that he trusted me after only meeting me once.

"Well, thank you, I'm honoured. Where should we start?"

"I'll give you a quick tour. Then you can come back out here and work with Emmett for the night, sound good?"

"Perfect. Is there anywhere I can stash my purse and coat?"

"Sure, follow me. You can keep them in my office; I lock it whenever I'm not there. It's the safest bet in a bar full of drunks. I'll even give you a key; you'll need access to the office so you can use the safe."

Once in the office, I removed my scarf and jacket, laying them on a side table with my purse. I noticed Edward staring at my chest and cleared my throat.

Snapping out of his daze, he was quick to cover himself. "I see your music taste is pretty brilliant."

This made me grin; complimenting my music taste will get you in my good graces quickly. "You're a fan too? I saw them last year in Seattle, they're amazing live."

"Lucky you, I'd love to see them myself. Maybe next time they're in London we could go together."

I wanted to jump for joy but managed to contain myself with a small smile.

"I'd love that."

After leaving the office, I was given a quick tour. When we got back to the bar, the crowd had grown. It was a Thursday night but you could tell the bar was popular. I made my way behind the bar and began to help Emmett. I noticed a small band setting up on stage and I looked forward to hearing some live music.

The band began to play and they were pretty good. It was clear they had a small following of fans in the audience.

Eventually, the clock moved past midnight and the last of the crowd trickled out the doors. I followed them and closed the door, stopping any drunks from wandering back in. I learned the bar was closed Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Wednesday and Thursday it closed at midnight, sometimes earlier if it's a quiet night. But Friday and Saturday it was generally open till 4am. I would have to become a night owl to make the late nights easier on myself.

By the time one rolled around, we had cleaned up and were getting ready to leave. After saying goodbye to Edward and Emmett, I was on my way back to the hostel when a car pulled up. The window rolled down, causing me to walk faster until I heard Edwards voice.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Walking?"

"Well I can see that, but it's the middle of the night. You shouldn't be walking alone."

"Don't worry, it's only a few blocks."

Suddenly, Edward was out of the car and next to me.

"Let me drive you home. I'd feel much better knowing you're safe."

I rolled my eyes but got into the car anyway. It was too cold to stand around and argue. I told him where I was staying and he seemed to tense up after I did so. We drove in silence and soon were outside the hostel.

"Bella, why are you staying here?"

"What's wrong with here?"

"It's not a house and you can never trust the tourists that stay in places like this."

I blanched at his response. "It's good enough for me until I find something more permanent."

"You could stay with me until you find a flat."

"Seriously? I don't think _Tanya_ would think that's a very good idea. Thanks for the ride, Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I got out of the car and went inside, not letting him respond.

I was asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, having endured one of the longest days of my life.

* * *

**Again thanks to my Beta Emmyscool10, She's been great at fixing up the dialogue as I've always struggled to incorporate it within stories. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days I am going away for the weekend and hope to write while I am away, (being in a place with no cell phone coverage and limited internet access should make this a breeze) I'll get it Beta'd when I'm back and then post beginning of the week. **

**Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a wee bit shorter than previous ones. But I cut it where I did so that it didn't turn into a crazy long chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I was jolted awake, finding a heavy body pressing me deeper into my bed. Fear immediately had my body on edge. Before I could scream a hand forcefully covered my mouth._

_The smell of stale cigarettes filled my nostrils, my breathing growing more laboured. A rough hand began to grope at my breast; I knew that I would bruise. The hand covering my mouth was suddenly removed, duct tape quickly replacing it. My screams were muffled as I continued sobbing. Putting up as much resistance as possible, a hand shot out, connecting with my nose. _

_I could hear a loud banging in the distance. It continued until a thunderous crash rang around the room._

Sitting upright in my bed, I looked for the cause of the loud crash. My hostel room door had been knocked off its hinges and suddenly Edward was crouched in front of me. He tenderly wiped my face and only then did I realise I was crying.

"Bella what's the matter? Are you alright?" I was still too stunned to notice, but his voice held a mixture of concern and anxiousness.

_It was just a dream, I'm fine he can't find me here, it was just a dream, I'm safe. _I chanted to myself.

"Bella, look at me, love, of course it was just a dream. Your safe here, I'm here for you, okay?"

That's when I realised I was speaking aloud. I had only meant to reassure myself in my head. It seemed no matter how far away I was my past would still find me. Even in my dreams.

Before registering my actions, I clambered into Edwards lap and clung to him, pressing my face to his chest. I inhaled his scent; it was a mixture of cinnamon and something undeniably unique to Edward himself. He smelled like home. I continued sobbing into his chest.

In the very short time I'd known him he had made me feel safe. He didn't try to push me away, but instead held me as tightly as I was holding him, if not tighter.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when I felt my tears finally subside, Edward was quietly humming a soothing lullaby and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I dried my face with my hands and reluctantly pulled away from Edward. I didn't want to push my luck any further than I already had, he probably was already thinking of ways to get rid of me. Scooting against the headboard, I looked up to find Edward studying me.

"I'm sorry," I looked away from him, scared of his reaction to my breakdown.

"What are you sorry for, love? I did what any friend would do. Now, are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Edwards voice held nothing but compassion when asking this.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." I mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

From the look on his face, he could read me like a book. It was obvious he didn't believe me. But I was relieved when he let the topic drop for now.

Looking around the room again, my eyes landed on the now broken door, remembering how it had woken me up.

"What are you doing here anyway? And what happened to my door?"

His cheeks were tinged red as he answered. "Sorry about that. I'll pay for it. I had popped around to talk to you before your shift. The guy at the front desk gave me your room number and when I got up here I could hear you screaming. I was worried about you, so I sort of... broke the door down."

Again, not wanting to talk about my dream, I changed the subject quickly.

"You said you had come here to talk, what about?" I sighed, remembering the way I had spoken to him when he dropped me off. I hoped he hadn't come to tell me I no longer had a job.

"Well how about you get dressed and we can talk over lunch?" He glanced down at his watch as he said this. "We'll have to make it dinner instead, it seems time has gotten away from us."

Looking at the bedside table I realised it was already after six. We'd just have enough time for dinner before work. I was quick to agree and jumped up to get dressed.

Looking over at Edward, I found his eyes on my legs and blushed at my stupidity. Wearing my dad's old flannel shirt and underwear meant my legs were on full display. I quickly gathered my toiletries and a set of clothes before going to the bathroom to change.

After washing my tear-stained, blotchy face, I applied make-up. It was more than I was usually comfortable with, but certainly needed to cover the bags under my eyes and my reddened skin. I was quick to dress in what I considered my 'work clothes' the standard black jeans, band tee and my heeled boots. With my hair in a messy bun, I walked back to the room.

Edward was walking around the room gathering up all my belongings and placing them on the bed. When he heard me clear my throat he sheepishly looked up.

"I was thinking you could keep all your belongings in my car. You don't have too much here and I was the one who broke the door so it only seems right. I mean, until it's fixed you need somewhere to keep everything, right?" he rambled, looking around the room.

"Edward, that would be great. I hadn't given much thought to where I would keep everything."

Gathering up all my belongings, we walked together towards Edward's car. I tossed my stuff in the back seat before getting in and heading off to dinner.

* * *

**So I wrote this chapter and the next one (which still needs a bit of revising) while I was away. Must thank my Beta again Emmyscool10, she has been great at fixing up errors that I over look and is always fast with getting back to me even though we both live on opposite sides of the world. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week.**

**A few more couples will make appearances next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

We arrived at a small restaurant. I had a sneaking suspicion Edward had taken me here just because of its name, Bella Italia. Walking in the door the smell of delicious Italian food overwhelmed me; causing my stomach to give out a loud grumble that Edward let a laugh out at. The hostess stepped forward immediately leading us to a private corner booth she referred to as his "usual table," all the while batting her eyes at him.

Her unabashed flirting pissed me off. Could she not see me standing here? She was coming off about three notches past desperate. Edward guided me through the restaurant with his hand on the small of my back; I welcomed the intimate gesture if only to spite the overly eager waitress.

As we settled into our seats, Edward dismissed the hostess, Jessica, before turning his attention back to me. "So I hope you like Italian?" This made me smirk,

"Well I am named after my Nana Swan. Isabella is a family name; my nana was Italian through and through. Every Sunday until I was seven my nana would make us a large Italian meal, and from the aroma here it smells authentic" I exaggerated my inhale upon saying this.

"And what happened when you were seven?" Darn it. He caught me.

I looked down picking at my napkin. I hadn't meant to share so much with Edward. I always turned into a babbling idiot around him. Instead of getting worked up, I decided to just go with the flow. I was a long way from Phoenix and my already complicated life didn't have room for trying to keep track of lies. I knew I couldn't tell him my reasons for leaving, it wasn't something I was ready to share with anyone and I didn't know if I ever would be.

"The dinners stopped. After my father died my mother moved us from Seattle to Phoenix. She hated the rain, and at the time it just seemed right. I haven't seen my Nana since my Dad's funeral. She stopped sending Christmas and birthday cards eventually so I guess she passed away. My Mother and Nana weren't on the best of terms, so we weren't really supposed to send letters back." A tear threatened to spill down my cheek as I remembered my Nana and Dad, they had always been close. I had hoped for that kind of relationship with my own Mother.

Edward reached out and gave my hand a gentle squeeze; it was a simple yet very comforting gesture. "I'm sorry for your loss love, I can't begin to imagine what it would've been like to lose your father at such a young age and then to be moved across the country."

"Thank you." I gave a small smile. I felt my heart skip a beat at the way he called me love, as I glanced over the menu trying to find something to order I could only focus on Edwards's warm hand drawing circles on mine with his thumb. Every hair on my body was standing on end as tingles shot up my arm. I'm sure my face showed just how flustered I was. We were broken out of our bubble as Jessica came back asking for our orders. Edward was quick to remove his hand from mine and I hated myself for missing the contact. I ordered the first thing my eyes landed on when I looked at the menu, mushroom ravioli; and I also asked for a coffee. I would need the caffeine to make it through a long night of work.

Our food was quick to arrive. Throughout the meal Edward kept glancing at me and nervously running his hands through his straight-out-of-bed messy hair. His weird behavior was starting to make me uncomfortable.

Studying him carefully, I saw he was on edge. "Edward, come on, spit it out. What's up with you? Is this about work? Do you want me to look somewhere else for a job or something?"

"What? No! That's not it at all, Bella. It's actually kind of the opposite. I have a proposition for you; I just need you to hear me out before you say anything." He looked at me as if scared I would say no. But as long as my job was safe I was happy, I don't know what could have him so worked up and was finding myself increasingly more curious.

"Okay, well shoot."

"Well, I think you should move in with me." I'm sure my eyes were nearly popping out of my head. Was he for real?

He was quick to continue. "I've thought it through. Tanya isn't an issue like you thought; she's actually my ex-girlfriend. The only reason I was meeting with her the other day was to drop off some things she'd left at my flat. She's having a hard time accepting we're over. I felt like an arse with how she spoke to you, I really am sorry about that by the way. Anyways, like I was saying you should move in; my flat has got plenty of room. You can save money, and I won't have to worry about you heading home from work alone in the middle of the night. Plus you can't live in that hostel room forever, especially since I kicked in the door. And trust me; Soho is not a cheap place to find a flat."

I surely looked like a fish, gaping at him with my jaw on the floor. Jessica came back to collect our plates, snapping me out of my stupor. "Edward you can't be serious, you barely even know me. And what in the world is a flat?"

"Ah, I forget you are so fresh out of America sometimes Bella. A flat is an apartment; we Brits just call them flats. And I know enough about you to trust you darlin'. I know you're from Phoenix; you have an older sister called Rosalie. You're 20. You can play some guitar and sing; I am also willing to bet you're a more talented singer than you let on. You blush when nervous or embarrassed. You're stubborn as hell. You're Italian. Have great music taste. And lastly I apologize in advance for my bluntness love, but I also know that you are running from something."

Edward's analysis stunned me. Not only was he undeniably gorgeous but he was also a great listener and very observant. And there was no denying I was running from something; I realized I would have to do a better job of keeping it under wraps.

"Okay so you know some things about me, but do you really think it's a good idea for me to move in?" I tried to hedge around the whole "running from something" thing by changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think so love, it'd be nice to have some company around my flat for once."

"How much is rent?" Like he said, rent in Soho wasn't cheap.

He smirked at me, as if he found humor in my naivety. And damn if that was the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. "I own the flat outright Bella, there's no need to pay any rent."

"You can't be serious I can't live with you rent free! What about living expenses?"

"Sweet Bella, I earn more than enough to cover all of that." Again with that condescending smirk… I just might have to smack it off one of these days.

"I don't care how much you earn, _Edward, _if I'm going to live with you I won't sponge off of you I expect to pay my own way," my voice dripping with my tenacity.

"Well you certainly are stubborn… Hmm… Can you cook Bella?"

"Of course," I say. My hair-brained mother could burn water, and my sister wasn't that much better. I had taken over the cooking at an early age.

"Ok so how about you keep me fed with home cooked meals and we call it even. It would save me from buying take out all the time, I can't even make toast."

Edward was almost as stubborn as me, so I knew he wouldn't budge much. "Fine I do all the cooking, _BUT! _I will only agree if you let me buy all the food."

"That's really unnecessary love, but if it's the only way to get you to agree I'll make it a deal."

Edward pushed his hand forward for me to shake on it; I tentatively reached forward and met his hand.

We soon finished our meals and Edward paid, despite my protests that I was now responsible for food costs; claiming he invited me so he would pay. He continued to ignore Jessica's flirting as we left the restaurant.

Arriving at work a short time later, I followed Edward to the back room and discarded my coat before following him out front. Before I made it to the bar Edward grabbed my hand.

"I want you working the upstairs bar tonight Bella, I have a few friends who will be here tonight so need someone I can trust working up there serving them."

I followed Edward up the stairs that led to the private VIP bar. I went behind the bar, trying to familiarize myself before Edward's friends arrived. It was a near replica of the main bar downstairs just smaller in size, so it didn't take long.

Edward's friends arrived promptly after us. There were only four of them, so I was in for an easy night. They were all very gracious when introducing themselves to me, not even commenting on my American accent.

Kate was a gorgeous blonde bombshell who would have been intimidating had she not been so nice. She introduced me to her husband Garrett, who was incredibly charming. The final two seemed very familiar to me, although I couldn't place them. The small pixie like lady bounded up to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. You're Bella right? It's, like, so nice to meet you!" I was quick to realize Alice was also American, which made me feel a little better.

She seemed to bounce on the spot, unable to contain her energy. Jasper was her opposite in every sense of the word. While Alice was short with dark hair, Jasper was tall and lean with honey blonde hair. Jasper was a very calm guy, while Alice could barely sit still for more than a few seconds.

I had soon served all of their drinks and to my surprise they all sat around the bar rather than at one of the tables. As the night progressed Edward came and joined his friends. They all included me in their conversation. Alice and Jasper had seemed so familiar because their love story had been featured on all of the gossip magazines. Alice was a designer, and Jasper a model. They had met on a photo shoot for one of Alice's men's lines a few years ago. Jasper was a huge up and coming model when they met, and it was apparently some big deal. Everyone was really great and before they left for the night Alice and Kate made me promise to join them for lunch some time soon. I obliged, they seemed like the type of friends I'd love to have. When everyone was gone, I cleared up the bar and made my way downstairs to help close for the night.

Once all the staff had left for the night Edward locked up and we went out to his car together. Always the gentleman, Edward opened the door for me and waited until I got in before closing it. I tried to contain my excitement; I was going to be living with Edward and I didn't have to go back to that wretched hostel anytime soon. After a short drive we arrived at his apartment.

He turned to me before opening his "flat's" door, of course wearing his signature smirk. "Welcome home love."

* * *

**I apologize for the wait. I know I said I'd update last week, and I did finish the chapter then but I couldn't get a hold of my Beta. So I'd like to thank girllybell for agreeing to step in as my Beta and doing a wonderful job. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter gives you a look into Edwards mind, it is done as a Journal Entry. Hope you all enjoy. Special thanks to xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx for stepping in and Beta-ing she made some much needed changes. **

**Characters are all Stephanie Meyers. Read away. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV - ****Journal Entry**

It had been 27 days since Bella literally came crashing into my life. She had been living with me for 26 of those days. From that first moment I was instantly drawn to her, her chocolate brown eyes held so much depth I found myself wanting to know her story and I, Edward Anthony Cullen, had never been interested in a girls story before. I can't deny that before I met Bella Swan, I was a man whore, and while the ladies would flock to me; I was never interested in a "serious" relationship. At 24yrs old I had only ever been in one serious relationship and that was with my high school sweet heart and that had ended well over 2 years ago. To say that it ended with us being on good terms would be equal to a cruel joke, it ended so terribly that I had since sworn off any form of relationship. If I was with a broad and she started to get clingy I'd quickly end it, Tanya was one of a long line of girls I'd used.

Yet after knowing Bella for a day I'd already convinced her to move in with me. I wanted to keep her around in any way I could. Although we were strictly friends, I was finding it more and more difficult to stay away from her. While the sexual tension between us was almost physically palpable, I had yet to try a move on her, with my increasing interest there was just too much to lose. It is very trying to be this attracted to a woman and be unable to act upon it.

During the few short weeks that she has taken up residence with me I quickly found that Bella's violent nightmare was not a one-time occurrence. The sad truth was it in fact would rear its ugly head every single night after she would fall asleep. They are a terrifying thing to witness and I remember clearly how during her first night in the flat with me she had her nightmare and began thrashing around in her bed and crying. It alarmed me to such a point that I rushed to her room as quickly as I could, but standing in her door way, watching her tears streaming down her beautiful face nearly broke my heart. I had climbed onto the bed with her and after a few failed attempts to waken her I settled for just enveloping her in my arms and hoping that the whispered words I shared were soothing. Apparently I was a better comfort to her than I had anticipated because once she had settled and I made my way to leave she reached out for me and whimpered two words..."Edward" and "stay". I froze worried that she had woken up until I looked at her closed eyes and relaxed mouth and realized she, unconsciously, wanted me. I debated for a moment before lying back down next to her and humming an unknown tune. To say I slept much that night would be a false assessment. I was wide awake fearful that any moment one of two things would happen. One- she would begin her nightmare again or Two- she would wake up and have a fit that I was in her bed, even if I was sure not to touch her and stayed above the covers.

After that first night I formed a habit and since then every night I would wait for her nightmares to begin before starting my night time routine. I would creep into her room, wrap her in my arms and hum a tune which at first was unfamiliar to me until I realised I was unconsciously composing a lullaby, Bella's Lullaby. After the first few nights of this I became sure that she would sleep through the night I allowed myself to relax enough to the point where I would sleep with Bella in my arms and they were the best night's sleep I had ever experienced. But every morning I would sneak from her room before she would wake up. When Bella would get up she always seemed oblivious to the fact that I had slept with her and she was always so happy so I choose to keep my nightly routine hidden from her. It was for the best after all, she clearly didn't want me to know about the nightmares and I just thanked the good Queen Mother that she had yet to catch me.

Aside from my night time crusades, Bella and I were quick to begin a routine together. She would cook an early dinner for us before we'd head to Twilight around 6, once there she'd help me open up. We'd often take our breaks at the same time where she'd produce more of her mouth-watering food which always helped get us through the rest of the night. Once home we'd both go about our nightly routines. My room has an en-suite so she had full use of either guest bathrooms. Every night after she was showered and changed she'd get a bottle of water before heading to bed. I found myself lingering in the kitchen most nights just to get a final look at her for the night while she was still awake. She only wore oversized T-shirts to bed, which showed off her lovely legs every night, which was quiet the tease.

Our days off are usually spent together, Bella was quick to allocate Sunday mornings to grocery shopping. She prefers to get her produce fresh from the Farmer's Market, which is only open in the early hours of the morning, so instead of sleeping in on Sundays like a normal person; we wake up at the crack of dawn and make our way there, making a stop at the super market for other needs. When we finally get home she always fixes a big brunch and the rest of the day is spent relaxing whilst watching shows that we had Tivo-ed through the week. Bella, I've discovered, has an unhealthy addiction to any and all crime related shows, I had been ignorant to the sheer number of shows based on crime! She would explain to me what was happening and why she even bothered to watch anymore was beyond me, she already had seen most of the episodes! During our crime day marathons we would watch the latest CSI, CSI: New York, Criminal Minds, Bones, S.V.U, Persons of Interests, Law and Order, Alcatraz, The Mentalist and Body of Proof. I may have also become hooked to a few of the shows myself but would never admit this to Bella; just like she would never admit to enjoying the comedy shows I make her watch, although I had felt rather smug after finding her singing Flight of the Conchords songs while she cooks.

During our days off we spend time at the gym, and walking around London. Bella forced me to stand next to a royal guard in front of the palace and make a funny face so she could take a picture… not my most shining moment as a London native. On Monday nights we have friends over and Bella spends half the afternoon preparing supper. I've tried to tell her that Alice is no great cook so Jasper won't care and Kate and Garrett could burn water! Her response was a horrified look and then proceeding to yell at me about how if they are so terrible that it was her responsibility as a good friend to feed them a good meal at least once a week. Women are crazy about food I guess.

Spending so much time together I have slowly started to piece together her life before moving to England. I've gathered that her mother re-married a minor league Baseball player named Phil two years after her Dad died. Her mother sounds very ditzy and doesn't seem to hold much interest in acting the part a mum should. At times when she speaks of her sister her whole face lights up with admiration, I think they were very close once but have grown apart more recently. Most of what I have learned has come from small comments she has made though so I am missing a lot of the story.

I've also recently made up my mind that I will no longer bring girls home from the bar and that I shall strive to work up the courage to ask Bella on an actual date, not just lounging around the flat or running errands. Perhaps I will work on that tomorrow, for now however I will simply try to come up with a plan on where to take her…and how to ask.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while between updates. Been very busy. My sister recently moved to Perth Australia. I've also started a new job, and uni's started back up. Next few chapters are written just need to get everything typed up and Beta'd. Reviews are welcome hope ya'll enjoyed. And another thanks to xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx Beta's are a necessity for me as I tend to ramble and lose track when I'm writing sometimes.**


End file.
